Kingdom of the Angels: Sister of Angels
by princess' god
Summary: Two sisters have enter new worlds,where their lives change forever.As they continue with their adventure,they gain new allies from unexpected people.


Just let you know I don't own KH and thank you. 

From editor: THIS IS SO NOT YOAI!!!!!!!!!

* * *

In Radiant Garden, there, a ten year old boy who was bullied by the older boys. When the young boy fell to the ground and two older boys look down on him.

"What a bookworm you are!" said first older boy "What's the matter? You are going to cry like baby?" said second older boy then two older boys laughed while the young boy slowly tried to get up.

As two older boys slowly stopped laughing, the first older boy said, "Hey I'm bored, let's get some candy" "Agree. I'm also bored too." agreed second older boy as he looked back to second older boy "Another thing is that we are sooo glad that we don't spend time with this loser bookworm." He kicked the young boy's stomach so hard then young boy fell to the ground again with terror pain and as two older boys started to walk away, laughing at the boy.

The young boy manage to stand but his pain was to much for him that he could only walk to alley wall, he sat there and he covered himself. He wanted to be alone by himself.

Suddenly, he heard a foot step on the left and a girl's gentle voice, "Are you alright?" he refuse to look at her and the girl asked another question "Are you crying?" The young boy still refused to look at her

He was hoping the girl would leave him alone. Then he noticed the girl was still standing next to him. He knew that she was waiting for an answer. "Leave me alone." He said.

The girl heard the reply but she didn't move. She just stood next to him and the young boy noticed the girl is still here "Leave me alone." said a boy as his anger grew as the girl refused to leave.

He heard the girl walked closer to him and hear her voice again "Don't cry." The boy grew with annoyance and his anger then begins to shout out and revealed his face to the young girl.

"I SAID TO LEAVE-" the girl touched the boy's cheek and begin to rub it. The boy felt her hand on his cheek and it is soft and warm. He felt all the pains and bruises disappearing. Next thing he knew, he had forgotten all the pains and the bullies. He felt the girl's hand softly, where her hand is on his cheek then holding her hand.

The boy looked at the girl and saw her long, black hair and her skin as white as snow. She was wearing a sky blue shirt, dark skirt down to at her knees, white sandals and she wearing a small blue orb with a smaller silver cylinder that looked like a light bud hold and with a black string that it like a necklace. He could tell that girl was nine old years then and saw half invisible angel wings behind the girl.

As the girl smile at the boy, the half invisible angel wings faded away. "Feeling better now?" asked the girl. The boy nods his head "Good, what's your name?" asked the girl.

The boy got a question himself, is she an angel? Is she really an angel of herself? He remembered from one of the books that said about angels. They were from heaven but cannot been seen and people use the pictures of angels for arts, statues and mostly used for Christmas and also used for churches. And rumor said about angels may visit a world and sometimes may help people of their miseries but angels could not be seen.

The boy doesn't believe that angels exist. He was an orphan, all the orphans in orphanage thinks he is very strange boy. He doesn't play with them, none of the kids asked him to play and talk. He always read books, he hardly to talk to everybody. Many parents didn't adopt him as they, too, also found him a strange boy. He always gets bullied by orphan bullies. The orphanage where he stayed was owned by church and some nuns were their caretaker and they did try helping him. But all the time when they tried talking to him or taught social studies with him, none of them worked but he doesn't care though the nuns still try helping him. Then one of nuns told him about angels' good deed but he doesn't believe.

A boy answer a girl's question "My name is Ienzo,"

Since that day after they first met, Ienzo and the girl spend time with each other everyday. But it was very strange when it was time to go home. Ienzo tries to find out where she lives, where she stays and where she's come from. All the time, he found was nothing. There was no address and the girl didn't tell Ienzo where she lived but the girl always come back to see him. As days passed, Ienzo and a girl grew closer to each other. He showed the girl around in town and Ienzo felt lucky because there no bullies to didn't disturb them. He felt much better that the bullies have stopped bullying him ever since he met the girl. And that was not the only that has change in his life. He was once stayed in shadows with pain, misery and loneliness but now he feels there a light from the girl and he was freed from the shadows.

After two weeks at evening, Ienzo and the girl standing on a hill where they can see falling sunset while holding hands. Ienzo notice the girl's face was sad "What's wrong?" he asked, the girl closed her eyes "I'll be moving away Ienzo," whispered the girl, her voiced filled with sadness and sorrow. Ienzo was stunned from what the girl has just said "My mommy and daddy said we are only be here for a holiday." said the girl "Then don't go!" said Ienzo as he look down with his eyes shut while he tighten her hand gently.

The girl looked at Ienzo. "Try running away from them. If you run, we can still see other again and we can be friends forever! And that because……because……" a tear trickled down his face. "You are the only friend I ever have." said Ienzo as he slowly begin to cry. The girl brought her other hand to Ienzo's cheek and wiped the tear. Ienzo felt her hand on his cheek then he look at the girl "I understand how you feel Ienzo," said the girl "I like to run away but I can't. My family care about me and I care about them too. If I run away, my family will be sad and be in pain. I don't like it to see them sad and hurt." Ienzo look away from the girl "Don't worry Ienzo," said the girl "Daddy promised that we can back here again soon. We can see each other again, is that alright for you?"

Ienzo got to choose a choice: if he let the girl go, he will never see her again or if he doesn't, the girl would make her family sad and she doesn't like that at all. He likes to see her happy but that make it that she and her family are going away. He remembered the girl said her father promised that they will come back soon but how long? Will be the weeks, months or years? Will he see her again soon?

Then Ienzo finally to picked a choice, he look at the girl again. He didn't say a word but he nodded his head. The girl let her hand go and hugged Ienzo "I promise I will come back Ienzo." said the girl, tears of sadness fell from her face. Ienzo hugged back. "Promise that?" asked Ienzo, smiling again "Yes I promise." said the girl, smiling again.

As they let go and the girl said her last words "Good Bye." and ran away without glancing back. Ienzo notice a small blue orb on the grass. As he picked it up, he realized it's the girl's necklace. Ienzo ran and to find the girl. He found her, running faster than the wind, and tried to follow her. She led him to an abandoned church where the folk said it was hunted and cursed and stayed as far away as possible. Ienzo got inside and look around the church. The furniture was still in tack but everywhere was worn down, dust and pieces of bricks fell off the wall and the atmosphere gave a ghostly feeling. There were two giant statures that were as high as the ceiling. Both on each side of the church. They were holding one orb. One of the statures was missing a head and the other was missing half of the body. They both had cracks all over. He saw the girl as she open and went inside a thick curtain which was half torn.

Ienzo run to the thick curtain and as he opened the thick curtain, he noticed that inside had another thick curtain. As Ienzo opened the second curtain then there a wall. He checks the wall and looks around. Maybe she was hiding? But there is nothing. Ienzo scanned the walls, thinking there was a button but there no button. He got more questions to himself, how is impossible? Does she went through wall or she disappeared herself?

That was the last time Ienzo saw the girl. Since then, after two days, Ienzo is back to his old self but not completely. He only read books for a short period of time and mostly walk around certain places when he was with the girl. Ienzo always keep and hide the girl's necklace so one day if he sees the girl, he will give her necklace back.

On the third day, some of nuns and orphan children started to think that Ienzo's behavior has change. But only little and Ienzo doesn't care what the nuns and orphan children says.

On the forth day, Ienzo was still walking but then two older boys showed up. They were the same from the last time Ienzo got a last bullied. As two older boys were about to bullies Ienzo, a miracle happened. A tougher kid appeared behind the two older boys, giving them the worst shock that they ever had in their lives so far and ran away…Screaming like little five years old girls. Ienzo looked at the tougher kid and he could tell that he is fifteen years old. A sudden memory hit him. The tougher kid is none other than…. Aeleus.

People in this town said that Aeleus was very honest, brave, strong, wise and helpful young man. When Aeleus was in town, he helped a lot of things in town which is: helping the old folks, carrying some things for a person who couldn't carry so much, helping a lost child find their parents and helping a poor kid who's getting beaten up by bullies. People think Aeleus is a hero and that he is following his father's footsteps because Aeleus's father is captain of the soldiers, his father also the same as Aeleus.

Ienzo thinks Aeleus is lucky. Aeleus is not an orphan. Aeleus just want to know if Ienzo is alright. And Ienzo only say two words "Thank you." Then he continues his walk and brings back the wonderful memories of when he first met the girl.

On the fifth day, Ienzo continues his walk then Aeleus walks into him. At first, he said honest and friendly things to Ienzo but Ienzo refused to listen and they continue walking together. Ienzo thinks Aeleus is nothing but annoying. After a small and short hang out, it time to go home. Ienzo remembers when the girl and he had hang out. Aeleus reminded Ienzo about the girl..

On the sixth day, Ienzo and Aeleus become new friends. Some of nuns were very proud that Ienzo has really changed though not everything. And some orphans believe the same way as nuns but many orphans, no.

On the Seventh day, Ienzo return to an abandoned church where he last saw the girl. Ienzo checked the same wall behind the thick curtains and thought there a hidden passage in abandoned church but so far nothing. Then Ienzo remember from one of the books about the abandoned church.

It happens a hundred years ago, the abandoned church was once great and holy church. It also this is a first church ever build. Many people came to this church to preach and listened to the gods' words. Many people thought this church where they prayed of their souls or spirits and their life to forgive their sins, blessed for good life and peace in heaven. But then at night there was fired at church, many people tried to put out fired and they did. However, the most of the church was destroy. They did try rebuild the church but when they finished, they felt there the ghosts and strange sounds and slowly, each one of the people got scared. Since then they wouldn't go to church, this church was remind empty. After few years passed, some business people tried to tear down the church but they got hit an unknown disease which were impossible to cure them and of course, they died. Many people believe that those who try to tear the church shall die. The church is now a cruse. Since then, many people never go near this church and it soon became a abandoned church.

Ienzo is not sure about a curse and the ghosts in this church but Ienzo wanted to know how the girl got here and what is connect the girl and the church.

On the eighth day, a miracle has happen. When a man visits an orphanage and looking at orphans while they were playing then notice an orphan who reading a book alone which is Ienzo. He walks to Ienzo and ask few questions about what Ienzo do and himself. The man walks to owner of orphanage room with Ienzo then next thing he knew, Ienzo is adopt by the man. A sudden hit, Ienzo remember the man is an intelligence man and ruler of Radiant Garden which none of than…. Ansem.

After Ienzo got an adopted, he remembers the girl's favorite number is number six. Since then, he got a new life with his new father and he still always kept and hidden the girl's necklace and hoping Ienzo will meet her again.

"Zexion, what are you thinking?"

* * *

I hope you enjoy and this is my first time writing this story. And other is my sister REALLY hate yoai

From editor: YES! I HATE IT….IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES.(Note: I'm the sister)


End file.
